Tales of a Father
by X-Choupi
Summary: On peut se préparer à beaucoup de choses, se prémunir contre nombre de problèmes et même souscrire à une assurance vie. Mais rien ne nous prépare jamais à être père, et c'est quelque chose que Trafalgar Law va apprendre ; découvrir les joies d'être parent transforme chaque journée en une passionnante aventure.
1. Prologue

Tales of a Father

Prologue

**Warning :** T

**Disclaimer :** One Piece appartient à Oda, dans le lot seul Asling m'appartient.

**Bêta Reader :** Kaizoku Rei Nevermore

**Résumé :** On peut se préparer à beaucoup de choses, se prémunir contre nombre de problèmes et même souscrire à une assurance vie. Mais rien ne nous prépare jamais à être père, et c'est quelque chose que Trafalgar Law va apprendre découvrir les joies d'être parent transforme chaque journée en une passionnante aventure.

**Informations :** Une fanfiction inspirée par l'émission Baby Boom que j'ai décidé de mettre sur papier. L'histoire se construira au fur et à mesure des écrits et surtout de mon inspiration et ma motivation, ce qui veut également dire que la publication de cette histoire sera éparse, et je m'en excuse d'avance. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira !

**Pour le reste :** Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Délicatement, il attrapa sa tête, la soutenant afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Puis il attendit que les épaules passent avant de l'aider à finir le chemin parcouru, le faisant lentement venir jusqu'à lui. Enfin, il l'entendit pousser son premier cri attrapant rapidement la serviette chaude qu'il avait préparée, il l'enveloppa dedans avant de couper le cordon ombilical. Après quoi il jeta un regard à la mère, cette dernière lui lança un sourire, heureuse d'avoir mit son enfant au monde._

-Fille…ou garçon ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle fatigué.

-Un garçon, lui répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

_Il se rapprocha d'elle afin qu'elle puisse voir le fruit de son travail, et le visage de la jeune femme brune s'éclaira, ses yeux bleus se mettant à pétiller en voyant son fils. Elle tendit difficilement une main vers lui : ses forces continuaient à la quitter, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer ce petit bout d'homme._

-Asling, murmura-t-elle dans un dernier souffle.

_Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau du nouveau né, avant de retomber mollement au sol. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, ses poumons se vidèrent une dernière fois et elle rendit finalement l'âme. En face d'elle, le médecin se releva, tenant toujours le bébé dans ses bras, et se retourna, sans un regard en arrière il demanderait à ses hommes de mains de se débarrasser du corps. Pour sa part il avait terminé la première partie de son travail : il lui avait promis de l'aider à accoucher. Il lui fallait maintenant se consacrer à la deuxième partie : faire le bonheur du bébé. Il avait par ailleurs déjà repéré une famille qui semblait très bien et qui saurait s'en occuper à merveille…_

* * *

Court prologue pour mettre la naissance en place. Aussi je vous invite à poursuivre avec le chapitre un !


	2. Chapter 1 - Daddy

Tales of a Father

Chapter One - Daddy

**Warning :** T

**Disclaimer :** One Piece appartient à Oda, dans le lot seul Asling m'appartient.

**Bêta Reader :** Kaizoku Rei Nevermore

**Résumé :** On peut se préparer à beaucoup de choses, se prémunir contre nombre de problèmes et même souscrire à une assurance vie. Mais rien ne nous prépare jamais à être père, et c'est quelque chose que Trafalgar Law va apprendre découvrir les joies d'être parents transforme chaque journée en une passionnante aventure.

**Informations :** Une fanfiction inspirée par l'émission Baby Boom que j'ai décidé de mettre sur papier. L'histoire se construira au fur et à mesure des écrits et surtout de mon inspiration et ma motivation, ce qui veut également dire que la publication de cette histoire sera éparse, et je m'en excuse d'avance. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira !

**Pour le reste :** Après un court prologue, voici donc le premier chapitre ! Je préviens, petit risque spoil si vous ne lisez pas les scans. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Alangui sur le canapé, il savourait l'instant présent : le vent du soir qui pénétrait par une fenêtre entrouverte et venait jouer sur son corps nu, la respiration profonde de son meilleur ami allongé pas loin, et celle beaucoup plus paisible du petit être qu'il tenait d'une main contre lui, avec tendresse, ayant presque peur de le briser tellement il paraissait fragile, sa main libre caressant doucement son duvet de cheveux bruns._

_Les yeux fermés, il appréciait de sentir la peau douce de son fils contre lui, ce dernier étant presque aussi nu que lui, portant une simple lange en guise de vêtement – prévoyance, quand tu nous tiens. L'intimité du moment le laissait détendu et il lui semblait qu'ils étaient les seuls au monde, que rien ne pourrait briser cet instant. Parce que malgré tout ils avaient raison dans ce livre, ce traitre de livre qui s'était sournoisement glissé entre celui de la chirurgie cardiaque et celui de la chirurgie vasculaire._

_Ce même livre que ce traître de vendeur avait laissé trainer sur une étagère, à la vue de tous, et plus particulièrement à la sienne ! Ce satané livre sur l'arrivé de bébé à la maison qui donnait plusieurs conseils pour tisser des liens avec lui, et cette méthode de peau à peau en faisait partie – quoiqu'il avait légèrement extrapolé sur le côté entièrement nu, mais ça c'était lui, que voulez-vous ! Et il devait dire qu'il appréciait grandement ce genre de moment, il avait la nette impression qu'un lien se créait peu à peu entre lui et son fils, qu'un fil invisible les reliait et que chaque jour qui passait le renforçait, quelque chose d'immuable se construisait entre eux, il en était certain._

_Et pourtant il avait bien essayé de s'en débarrasser ! Il aurait bien voulut le remettre à ce couple comme il l'avait décidé au départ, mais voilà, il avait fait l'erreur de vouloir simplement le garder pour une nuit, parce qu'il avait été curieux de savoir ce que cela faisait d'avoir un enfant. Autant dire qu'il avait nombre de fois faillit l'emmener directement devant la porte de la famille qu'il avait repérée, seulement voilà, il s'était dit que dans le froid il pourrait attraper la mort, et quelque chose au fond de lui se révoltait contre ça._

_Cependant, lorsqu'il le gardait contre son torse nu pour le réchauffer et calmer ses pleurs, quand il s'était allongé pour la première fois avec son petit bonhomme contre lui, quelque chose c'était produit. Depuis, il avait bien tenté de le laisser à la porte de la petite bicoque où le fameux couple habitait, mais à chaque fois il avait fait demi-tour, à chaque fois il était revenu dans sa chambre sous les yeux amusés de son Capitaine qui observait son petit manège._

_Il n'avait jamais put se résoudre à l'abandonner et s'était trouvé tout un tas de raisons, comme celle qu'il était son père et donc par nature savait ce qui était bon pour lui, et puis ces gens avaient l'air pauvres, comment pourraient-ils subvenir correctement aux besoins d'un si petit enfant ? Alors les jours passant, il s'était peu à peu équipé, se disant que c'était juste temporaire, à la seule différence que cela faisait maintenant presque un mois que ça durait. Mais aujourd'hui il venait de prendre sa décision, et il était bien décidé à la respecter jusqu'au bout cette fois !_

_Soudain, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre, puis on entra sans attendre sa réponse. Pour autant, il ne bougea pas, sachant déjà qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour agir de la sorte, et puis, il voulait prolonger encore un peu ce moment avec son fils. Il se passa à peine quelques minutes, que son Capitaine brisa définitivement le moment magique, le ramenant à la réalité._

- Law ? l'appela-t-il.

- Hm ? fut la réponse évasive de l'interpellé.

- J'ai besoin de toi, lui dit-il.

- Et vous pouvez pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? lui demanda Law.

- T'es mon médecin d'bord, donc non, lui répondit son supérieur de façon catégorique mais amusé.

_Soupirant, le chirurgien ouvrit lentement un œil, découvrant la haute silhouette blonde de son Capitaine penché au-dessus de lui, appuyé contre le dos de son canapé, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres et ses éternelles lunettes juché sur son nez, l'empêchant de voir ses yeux –l'avait-il d'ailleurs seulement vu une fois sans ? Ce fut son fils qui le tira de sa contemplation en bougeant et en geignant un peu, l'obligeant finalement à se lever._

- Je le change et j'arrive, expliqua rapidement Law en prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

- Ah, j'me demandais bien d'où venait cette odeur, lui lança le blond.

_Préférant ne pas répondre à cette pique, le chirurgien entra directement dans la salle d'eau et posa son fils sur la table à langer qu'il avait aménagée – provisoirement, encore un coup, mais qui s'était améliorée au fil des jours, comme le reste. C'était d'un geste dorénavant sûr qu'il attrapait ce qu'il lui fallait : lingettes, talc, nouvelle lange… Et c'était avec rapidité et ingéniosité qu'il évitait désormais les pipis intempestifs que son fils lui envoyait en riant._

- Cela t'amuse, petit garnement, n'est-ce pas ? lui lança-t-il.

_Oh il n'attendait pas de réponse – son fils ne parlerait pas avant longtemps encore et il le savait – mais entendre les rires lui répondre réchauffait quelque chose au fond de lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement. Puis la voix de son Capitaine retentit dans son dos, alors qu'il enveloppait les fesses rondelettes dans une lange toute propre._

- Alors, il va se passer quoi, maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il, toujours aussi amusé.

- J'ai pris ma décision, répondit simplement le Chirurgien.

- Qui est ? s'impatienta le blond.

- Je le garde avec moi, affirma le jeune père.

_Un haussement de sourcil qu'il ne put voir lui répondit, cependant, il put parfaitement discerner le grand sourire moqueur alors qu'il se retournait vers son supérieur, son fils changé et calme dans les bras._

- Je vois… Je me demande combien de temps tu tiendras… dit ce dernier pensif.

- Au moins jusqu'à sa majorité, lui précisa le jeune homme.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est mon fils…

_Un léger froncement de sourcil, à peine perceptible pour qui ne le connaissait pas – ce qui n'était pas le cas de son Capitaine qui devait le connaitre presque aussi bien que sa mère –, pour marquer une pointe d'agacement, puis il changea de sujet._

- Il va me falloir quelqu'un pour le garder.

_Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, ou du moins était-elle sous-entendue, mais il s'agissait là plus d'une affirmation à voix haute à l'intention de son Capitaine. Par là même, il demandait la bénédiction de ce dernier afin de recruter quelqu'un pour ce faire, une personne qui serait entièrement dévouée à cela et qui s'occuperait de son enfant lorsqu'il devrait partir en mission, bref une nounou à temps plein._

- Confie-le aux filles, proposa simplement son Capitaine.

_Il n'infirmait, ni ne confirmait son désir, mais Law savait avoir sa bénédiction, il verrait simplement le moment venu si ça lui convenait ou pas. Nouveau froncement de sourcils néanmoins, contrarié qu'il était à l'idée de confier son précieux fils à ces filles de débauche, pendues au cou de son Capitaine, aguichant les sens de ses hommes et échauffant les esprits autant que les corps. Non vraiment, l'idée ne lui plaisait guère, pourtant, il n'y avait personne d'autre sur toute l'île à qui confier le petit… Et puis, étant des femmes, elles devraient savoir s'en occuper non ? Au moins un minimum…_

* * *

_Se rassurant comme il le pouvait, il mit son précieux trésor entre les mains répugnantes de l'une d'elles. Puis il repartit, le cœur inquiet, se promettant se revenir au plus vite à peine venait-il de le quitter qu'il lui manquait déjà, et les pleurs de son fils qui résonnaient dans son dos n'étaient pas pour arranger les choses. Mais c'était une chose à laquelle il faudrait qu'ils s'habituent, tous les deux. Il restait un Pirate et en tant que tel avait des devoirs et des obligations._

_Replaçant son bonnet tacheté sur sa tête, il se concentra sur la tâche qui l'attendait, et qui serait sans doute rendue plus ardue encore par les brutes de son Capitaine, qui se transformaient en chochottes dès qu'il s'agissait de passer sur sa table ! Certes, il était un peu sadique et aimait parfois à faire souffrir certains patients qui l'énervaient, mais tout de même, il aurait cru que les hommes avec qui il naviguait étaient un peu moins douillets et ne se mettrait pas à pleurer devant une simple aiguille !_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, il réussit tout de même à tous les soigner, avec l'aide de Bepo bien sûr qui maintenait les plus récalcitrants à se faire soigner – et que Law prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir pour oser ainsi le garder éloigné de son fils. Et ce ne fut qu'après de longues heures passées dans l'infirmerie qu'il put enfin rejoindre son fils, ses pas rendus pressants alors que les pleurs angoissés de ce dernier lui parvenaient plus distinctement à mesure qu'il se rapprochait._

_Ouvrant la porte avec fracas, la scène qu'il découvrit le laissa en rage : à moitié nue, ces femmes de plaisir se baladaient, certaines se prélassant, ignorant les pleurs du petit, qu'il trouva délaissé sur un coussin, ce dernier lui-même abandonné dans un coin. Voyant rouge, il se dirigea d'un pas décisif vers son fils, empressé de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter. L'une d'elle eut alors le malheur de l'interpeler sur le chemin…_

- Hey Law, il est chiant ton fils, il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer ! lui lança-t-elle, exécrée.

_Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour exploser. Se retournant prestement, avec la vivacité d'un félin, il dégaina son Nodachi et la lame vint alors se planter dans le corps frêle de sa victime qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. À peine un souffle et elle s'écroula au sol lorsque le pirate retira l'arme de son corps. Puis sans un mot, il nettoya l'arme souillée de sang et pris son enfant contre lui ce dernier se calma un peu en retrouvant les bras familiers de son père, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant de pleurer._

_Tout le monde s'écarta de son chemin alors qu'il retournait à sa chambre, ses yeux parlaient pour lui, et la colère qui s'y lisait faisait qu'on ne lui cherchait aucune noise. De fait, ce ne fut qu'après quelques heures, qu'il passa enfermé dans sa chambre à s'occuper de son fils et à le calmer – autant qu'il se calmait lui-même – que quelqu'un osa toquer à la porte et entrer. Un léger tic agita sa joue alors qu'il savait parfaitement qui était là et surtout pourquoi._

- Law… commença la voix dans son dos.

- Vous auriez vu comment elles l'ont traité, c'était tout ce que cette garce méritait ! lança-t-il sans attendre quoi que ce soit.

_Se retournant vers son supérieur, ce dernier put voir toute sa rage dans ses yeux. Puis Law attrapa sa tête entre ses mains, tentant d'endiguer le flot haineux qui montait de ses entrailles, sa respiration rendue courte par toute la colère qui l'habitait._

- Je les tuerais, murmura-t-il, je vous assure que je les tuerais si elles osent ne seraient-ce que s'approcher de lui…

- Je sais, fut la simple réponse que le blond lui donna, en même temps qu'il sentait deux autres mains entourer son crâne.

_Ces deux mains lui semblaient tellement gigantesque qu'il avait toujours cru – et croyait toujours – qu'elles pourraient l'écraser d'une simple pression. C'est qui l'avait fait craindre cet homme de prime abord, ça et la réputation qu'il avait – la prime sur sa tête était déjà conséquente à l'époque. Mais il avait appris à le respecter, et même à l'apprécier dans une certaine mesure, c'était juste cette extravagance qui le caractérisait qui le faisait encore tiquer par moment. Mais il devait avouer qu'il s'agissait tout de même d'un grand homme, un grand Pirate dont la renommée n'était plus à faire et dont la puissance figurait parmi les plus grandes de cette ère._

_Étrangement, ce contact le calma, et il put retrouver une respiration à peu près normale. Puis les légers pleurs de son fils le firent bouger presque à la vitesse de l'éclair, et il se libéra de l'emprise de son Capitaine pour venir prendre ce dernier dans ses bras et le bercer doucement, ce qui acheva de le calmer : la présence de son fils avait aussi ce côté bénéfique. Gardant la petite tête brune contre lui, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son chef arriver derrière lui. Ce dernier regarda un moment l'être minuscule se calmer au contact de son médecin de bord._

- Ne me donnez plus de missions pour le moment, demanda soudainement le brun.

- Ça je ne peux pas, lui répondit son Capitaine.

- Laissez-moi trouver quelqu'un pour lui, tenta-t-il à nouveau.

- Tu es mon meilleur médecin, répliqua son interlocuteur.

_Sa joue tiqua à nouveau, la partie était perdue d'avance et il allait lui falloir trouver un autre moyen pour mettre son fils en sécurité. A qui donc pourrait-il confier un être aussi fragile ? À peu près tous les hommes qui vivaient ici étaient des brutes épaisses, sans aucune douceur ni aucune notion de respect. Leur Second peut-être ? Non, ce dernier était trop tête-en-l'air, il était bien capable d'oublier son fils quelque part dans la villa qu'ils occupaient ! C'était un risque trop grand à prendre, mais à qui diable pourrait-il alors confier l'enfant ?_

- Tu n'auras qu'à me le confier, répondit soudainement la voix de son Capitaine juste à côté de son oreille.

_Law se retint à grand peine de hurler un énorme "Non" au visage de ce dernier. Confier son fils à cet homme extravagant et à moitié cinglé ? Saurait-il seulement s'en occuper comme il faut, ne reproduirait-il pas le même schéma que les filles ? Ne risquait-il pas de l'abandonner quelque part, voire même pire, de s'en débarrasser ?_

- De quoi donc as-tu peur petit Law ? le questionna soudainement l'homme de ses pensées.

_Quelque chose avait dû se lire sur son visage, et il se donna une baffe mentale : c'est de son Capitaine dont on parlait ! S'il était incapable de lui faire confiance pour lui confier son fils, autant qu'il déménage de suite ! Et au final, s'il y réfléchissait c'était au final la meilleure option qui s'offrait à lui : personne n'oserait toucher au petit si ce dernier était sous la protection d'un homme aussi puissant. Malgré tout, il y avait une chose qui le faisait tiquer…_

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, répliqua-t-il du tact au tact.

_Il n'était plus petit que diable ! Même si physiquement parlant son Capitaine faisait au moins quatre à cinq tête de plus que lui, il était majeur et vacciné – la preuve étant désormais dans ses bras !_

- Ça ne réponds pas à ma question, lui répondit son interlocuteur, pas vexé pour un sou.

- Il faut que je le couche, fut la seule sortie que trouva Law pour élucider ladite question.

_S'éloignant de son Capitaine, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, un petit lit y ayant été installé par ses soins. Un dernier baiser sur le front de son fils et il déposa délicatement ce dernier dans les draps, le bordant avec soin. Puis il resta un instant au-dessus de lui, passant une main sur son visage, se demandant un court instant s'il avait bien fait de le garder. Mais rapidement il se reprit, c'était son fils et il lui était interdit de penser de telles choses ! Certes, il n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre, mais sa décision était prise, il devait désormais en assumer les conséquences. Et puis surtout, qu'adviendrait-il de son honneur s'il revenait sur ce qu'il avait dit ?_

_Ce qu'il ne vit pas durant tout le temps que dura sa réflexion, ce fut le sourire victorieux de son Capitaine, qui savait la partie acquise, et il était désormais certain d'avoir le petit entre les bras lors de la prochaine mission de son jeune médecin. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait bien un petit groupe de soi-disant pirates qui faisaient un peu de zèle en ce moment près de l'île, cela pourrait être une occasion…_

- Au fait, tu l'as appelé comment ? demanda soudainement le blond.

- Asling, répondit Law après un court instant. Trafalgar Asling, précisa-t-il avec une pointe de fierté au fond de la voix.

- Et bien tu lui souhaiteras la bienvenue à bord, lança son Capitaine, avant de le planter là et de prendre la direction de la sortie.

_De son côté, Law esquissa un petit sourire, heureux au final que son Capitaine prenne bien sa paternité. Il entendit alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Bepo rentrer les courses qu'il lui avait demandées, les bras sans doute chargés de paquets, en même temps que son visiteur quittait les lieux. Il passa une dernière fois sa main sur la petite tête brune endormie, puis s'en alla voir comment Bepo se débrouillait dans leur petit salon._

* * *

_Cela avait été dur de réussir à prendre le petit des mains de son père, mais il avait fini par y arriver, et le petit Asling était désormais installé sur ses genoux, lui-même tranquillement assis dans son canapé d'un rouge grenat, placé dans la cour de la villa qu'il avait investie avec ses hommes. Une grande piscine en son centre était remplie de diverses jeunes filles en beauté – parce que oui il aimait les belles femmes et ne s'en cachait pas. D'autres l'entouraient sur le canapé, curieuses de l'étrangeté qu'il tenait contre lui et qui les regardait avec cette même lueur de curiosité au fond des yeux, se demandant sans doute ce qu'elles lui voulaient._

_La plupart se pressait autour de lui, s'extasiant devant sa bouille arrondie, le trouvant parfois craquant dans son T-shirt trop grand pour lui. D'autres se demandaient comment se débrouillait cet homme pour que le bébé ne se mette pas à pleurer. En fait c'était totalement par hasard qu'il avait finit par trouver comment occuper le petit et le faire rire, le temps que son père s'occupe du petit problème dont il l'avait chargé. Aussi le géant blond s'amusait-il par moment à user de ses pouvoirs et à faire agir certaines personnes à sa guise, les manipulant telle un chef marionnettiste. Et à chaque fois Asling souriait et gazouillait gaiement, émettant parfois quelques onomatopées._

* * *

_Son regard noir et dur était posé sur le jeune garçon qu'il tenait au bout de son nodachi, prêt à le découper au moindre geste un peu trop brusque. La pauvre victime, pour sa part, déglutissait avec difficulté et était morte de peur elle avait lâché son sabre et priait alors qu'elle pensait sa dernière heure venue – bien qu'elle tardait à venir… Law en profita pour le détailler alors, sa casquette blanche qui recouvrait des cheveux semblable à de la paille, coupés au-dessus des épaules, les traits arrondis de son visage et son petit nez droit, quelques boutons synonyme de son adolescence._

_Allez savoir ce qui le décida, peut-être son jeune âge ou les lunettes qu'il portait qui lui rappelait quelqu'un – bien que la forme soit totalement différente et plus banale dans son cas. Quoiqu'il en soit il retira la lame tranchante du cou de sa victime qui pour le coup fut plutôt étonné de se voir épargné. Rengainant son arme, le Chirurgien resta encore un instant à toisa le plus jeune qui n'osait toujours pas bouger, attendant un mot de son bourreau._

- Est-ce que tu sais t'occuper d'enfants ? lui demanda soudainement ce dernier.

- Heu…

_Plus que perplexe, la jeune victime ne savait que répondre était-ce là une nouvelle façon de procéder ? Un piège, sans doute ? Mais dans quel but en ce cas, car il le tenait déjà sous sa coupe !_

- Réponds ! le somma la voix autoritaire du brun.

- Je… J'ai… J'ai aidé ma mère à élever mes petits frères, lui avoua-t-il finalement en toute honnêteté.

_Law l'examina un instant, essayant de deviner s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge ou non, puis ne voyant aucune trace de supercherie – de toute façon si c'était faux, il pourrait très bien le tuer plus tard – il commença à prendre le chemin du retour._

- Bepo, on l'emmène avec nous, lança le médecin à l'adresse de son Second.

- Aye ! répondit l'ours polaire.

- … Un ours qui parle ! s'écria le jeune blond après un temps de surprise.

- Désolé, laissa échapper Bepo, baissant la tête, abattu.

- Trop sensible ! s'exclama en retour son interlocuteur.

- Magnez-vous on n'a pas que ça à faire, les interpella Law un peu plus loin sur le chemin.

- Aye, lancèrent les deux autres en chœur.

_Le chemin du retour fut assez calme et rapide, Law pressé de retrouver son fils pressait le pas, et les deux acolytes qu'il entrainait dans son sillage se retrouvaient obligés à leur tour de suivre sa cadence. Le silence régnait dans son dos et aucun n'osait troubler la marche silencieuse du médecin, le jeune garçon toujours intimidé par cet homme qui venait d'épargner sa vie, et Bepo habitué depuis peu aux "sautes d'humeur" de son chef._

_Dans tous les cas, les deux compagnons de toujours furent assez étonnés lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, de voir le petit Asling en train de gigoter vigoureusement sur les genoux du grand Pirate et essayer de lui piquer ses lunettes en forme de bec de flamant rose. Leur Capitaine de son côté semblait ne pas s'en formaliser et empêchait simplement ces dernières de glisser, attrapant les petites mains de l'enfant pour les éloigner de son accessoire de mode._

- Tut tut, ça c'est interdit, soufflait-il, faisant sourire à nouveau l'enfant qui essaya encore une fois.

_Law resta un instant interdit devant la scène de son fils gazouillant dans les mains immenses de son Capitaine. Hé bien s'il avait été effectivement inquiet de savoir dans quel état il retrouverait son fils, il était désormais rassuré de voir que ce dernier semblait apprécier sa nounou du jour et bien s'amuser avec elle. Au moins son supérieur semblait-il avoir un certain don avec les enfants…_

_Dans le même temps, le jeune garçon qu'il avait ramené avec lui avait pâli à la vue du pirate. Son corps était tétanisé de peur alors qu'il scrutait avec appréhension l'homme qui jouait presque innocemment avec l'enfant. S'il avait su plus tôt que ce taré qui l'avait sauvé travaillait pour l'un des hommes les plus dangereux au monde, sans doute l'aurait-il supplié de le tuer ! Parce que non vraiment pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu faire face à Donquixote Doflamingo !_

_Une main – patte ? – dans son dos le poussa à avancer en direction de l'homme parmi les plus terrifiants des Mers. Déglutissant, il suivit malgré lui son "sauveur" jusqu'au canapé où était installé l'homme de ses frayeurs il se mit à prier intérieurement, recommandant son âme au Seigneur – il faut dire que ses espoirs de survie étaient nettement amoindris, pour ne pas dire inexistants. Il fit un effort, qu'il qualifierait plus tard de surhumain, pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant son pire cauchemar._

_La tête baissée, il jetait des regards apeurés autour de lui, cherchant une possible porte de sortie – voire même de quoi abréger ses souffrances. A peine osa-t-il relever les yeux lorsque les deux hommes commencèrent à parler._

- Déjà de retour ? demanda Doflamingo – qui empêchait toujours le petit chenapan de lui piquer ses lunettes. Ç'a été rapide, remarqua-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas une mission que je qualifierais de difficile, lui répondit simplement Law.

- Oh, notre petit Law aurait-il gagné en assurance ? lança son Capitaine.

- Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mon fils ? répliqua le médecin en tiquant.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu nous as ramené au juste ? contre-attaqua le plus âgé.

_L'enfoiré, il avait encore gagné ! Tiquant à nouveau, Law jeta un regard désabusé sur la silhouette qui tentait d'une façon où d'une autre de se faire discrète en se planquant derrière lui. C'est qu'il l'avait presque oublié celui-là… Faisant de nouveau face à son Capitaine, il planta son regard droit dans le sien._

- C'est lui que j'ai choisi, dit-il simplement à l'adresse de son supérieur.

_Le sourire de ce dernier s'accentua alors qu'il détaillait le gamin qui tentait de se soustraire d'une manière ou d'une autre à son regard. Il aimait à intimider les gens et à s'amuser de leur peur, aussi se délecta-t-il de la panique du jeune garçon lorsqu'il usa de ses pouvoirs pour l'amener plus près de lui. Autant dire que l'esprit de sa pauvre victime était en pleine ferveur religieuse et confessait chacun de ses péchés._

_D'un doigt, Doflamingo releva la tête de l'adolescent pour le scruter de plus près et s'amuser encore un peu de sa terreur. En face de lui, ce dernier déglutit avec difficulté et pâlit un peu plus. De son côté Law observait la scène, impassible et attendant le jugement de son Capitaine, qui finit par relâcher le gamin qu'il avait ramené avec lui._

- Et il s'appelle comment le petit ? demanda soudainement son aîné.

_Ah tiens, c'est vrai qu'il avait oublié de le lui demander… Aussi darda-t-il son regard sur ledit "petit" – avec de la chance ça lui ferait des vacances à ce niveau-là._

- Pour autant que je sache, il a une langue, répondit-il simplement.

_Ou l'art de se rattraper comme on pouvait et de se donner un air, même s'il savait parfaitement que son Capitaine avait parfaitement compris son petit jeu !_

- Alors ? réitéra Doflamingo à l'adresse du cadet.

- Sa… commença ce dernier tout tremblotant. Sachi, réussit-il à dire avec moult d'effort.

- Hé bien j'espère pour toi Law qu'il saura se débrouiller, donna-t-il finalement son consentement de Capitaine.

_Law acquiesça simplement et s'approcha pour récupérer son fils, que son supérieur lui rendit, puis commença à marcher en direction des bâtiments intérieurs, sommant le nouveau de le suivre. Loin de se faire prier, Sachi se précipita à la suite de son sauveur, se demandant comment il avait put réchapper de cette rencontre, mais heureux d'être toujours en vie !_

_Une fois rendu dans sa chambre, Law fit un rapide tour du propriétaire à la nouvelle nounou, lui expliquant ou trouver quoi – à partir de ce moment-là, Sachi ne douta plus une seconde de la raison pour laquelle cet homme l'avait épargné, et au final était plutôt heureux de devoir s'occuper d'un enfant. Une fois cela fait, le jeune père se tourna vers son cadet et lui confia alors son fils avec douceur._

_Attrapant le poupon avec soin, Sachi le cala correctement dans ses bras et sourit au petit qui le regardait avec curiosité, se demandant ce que cette nouvelle tête faisait dans son entourage. Mais aucun pleur ne se fit entendre alors que le jeune garçon le berçait doucement, tandis que Law observait la scène, constatant qu'il ne lui avait pas menti et savait s'occuper de jeunes enfants, heureux également d'avoir pu trouver quelqu'un à qui le confier, et en qui il pourrait avoir confiance._

* * *

_Exténué par cette nouvelle journée, c'est avec bonheur que Law et Bepo retrouvèrent la chambre qu'ils partageaient désormais avec Sachi, ce dernier s'occupant toujours d'Asling. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première chose que chercha Law : son fils. Entendant quelques rires provenant de la salle d'eau, il s'y dirigea après avoir déposé ses affaires dans un coin approprié – soit loin des mains baladeuses de son fils qui aimait découvrir la chambre depuis qu'il avait découvert comment marcher…_

_S'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, il observa le jeune garçon qu'il avait recueilli depuis presque un an désormais en train de sécher son fils qui sortait tout juste du bain. Ce dernier riait et gigotait dans tous les sens, tentant de basculer sur le ventre pour échapper à son geôlier à quatre pattes. Habitué, Sachi ne se laissait pas faire et arrivait habilement à maîtriser le petit garnement tout en souriant de ses tentatives et s'amusant avec lui. Le sourire de Law s'agrandit lorsqu'Asling – de retour sur le dos – tendit ses petits bras vers sa nounou pour crier un :_

- Daddy !

- Ah non, moi c'est Sachi, lui répondit sa nounou.

- Daddy ! réitéra l'enfant.

- Sa-chi, lui répéta l'adolescent.

- Je serais presque jaloux que son premier mot soit pour toi, intervint soudainement Law, faisant sursauter le jeune garçon.

- Oh, vous… Vous êtes rentré ! Je… Bienvenue, l'accueillit-il, les joues rosissant un peu.

- Au moins aurais-je eut droit à ses premiers pas, le rassura Law.

_Cela datait d'i peine quelques jours, alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre dans le salon et qu'Asling s'exerçait à tenir sur ses jambes tout seul. C'est alors que Sachi avait décidé de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, après de vives protestations de la part du bébé. Son fils avait alors lâché la chaise à laquelle il s'accrochait et avait fait ses premiers pas vers lui, avant de basculer en avant et d'atterrir dans les bras de son père, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

- Papa ! le ramena soudain la voix de son fils.

- Oh, je suis heureux d'avoir enfin ton attention, lui répondit le jeune père.

_Un sourire aux lèvres, Law s'approcha de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras, heureux que tout se passe bien, que son fils se développe comme il faut, que tous aient fini par l'accepter, et qu'il ait développé un lien avec Sachi._

- Dis-moi Sachi, quel était ton rôle sur ton ancien bateau ? lui demanda soudainement le médecin.

- J'étudiais la cartographie pourquoi ? lui répondit l'interpellé, étonné d'une telle question.

- Bien, j'aurais sans doute un autre projet pour toi…

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre un ! Bon, j'extrapole simplement sur le rôle de Sachi à bord, étant donné que nous n'avons aucune informations sur qui fait quoi, je me suis permis quelques libertés à ce niveau là. En espérant que cette lecture vous ait plu, je vous donne rendez-vous pour le chapitre deux !


	3. Chapter 2 - Beyond the Sea

Tales of a Father

Chapter Two – Beyond the Sea

**Warning :** T

**Disclaimer :** One Piece appartient à Oda, dans le lot seul Asling m'appartient.

**Bêta Reader :** Kaizoku Rei Nevermore

**Résumé :** On peut se préparer à beaucoup de choses, se prémunir contre nombre de problèmes et même souscrire à une assurance vie. Mais rien ne nous prépare jamais à être père, et c'est quelque chose que Trafalgar Law va apprendre découvrir les joies d'être parents transforme chaque journée en une passionnante aventure.

**Informations :** Une fanfiction inspirée par l'émission Baby Boom que j'ai décidé de mettre sur papier. L'histoire se construira au fur et à mesure des écrits et surtout de mon inspiration et ma motivation, ce qui veut également dire que la publication de cette histoire sera éparse, et je m'en excuse d'avance. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira !

**Pour le reste :** Bon entre mes problèmes d'ordi, de santé et mon déménagement, ça aura mit l'temps, mais voici enfin la suite de cette histoire ! Pour cette partie j'ai essayé de restituer le langage haché des jeunes enfants. Je ne suis pas sûre du rendu final, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Onc' Doffy ! résonna une voix cristalline dans la cour intérieure.

Déboulant d'un couloir, un bambin, haut comme trois pommes et vêtu seulement d'un t-shirt et d'une couche-culotte, courait comme une flèche en direction du grand canapé installé devant la piscine. Sa démarche était encore un peu pataude et maladroite, mais c'est sans encombres qu'il arriva jusqu'à destination, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Enfin rendu, il agrippa de ses petites mains le bord de l'énorme canapé, tentant de s'y hisser avec difficulté, avant que deux mains puissantes et immenses ne viennent le soulever du sol et le poser en sécurité sur une paire de genoux.

-Toi tu as encore échappé à ta baby-sitter, souffla la voix du dit "Oncle Doffy".

Seul un rire répondit à sa remarque, et l'enfant se hissa sur ses pieds, s'accrochant à la chemise de son oncle pour ne pas tomber de son perchoir instable, aidé également par la grande main qui le tenait.

-On fait les ma'ionnettes ! s'exclama-t-il en s'accrochant au cou de l'homme.

-Pas maintenant Asling, lui répondit ce dernier.

-Mais, t'eut plait ! pleurnicha le petit, tentant d'amadouer le marionnettiste avec un regard de chien battu.

-J'ai dit plus tard Asling, réitéra le blond d'une voix plus coupante.

La gamin se renfrogna aussitôt, ayant parfaitement apprit que lorsque son Oncle Doffy prenait ce ton là il ne valait mieux pas insister sous peine de se faire punir. Faisant la moue, il se laissa tomber sur les fesses, se calant contre l'homme.

-Quand ? osa-t-il tout de même demander.

-Dès que j'ai fini de téléphoner.

Acquiesçant, il essaya alors de s'occuper en écoutant la conversation entre Doflamingo et un certain Disco. Mais il s'en lassa très vite, surtout qu'il ne comprenait rien, et se mit alors à détailler ce qui l'entourait : les hauts murs clairs, les fenêtres qui brillaient sous les rayons du Soleil et les quelques silhouettes qu'on apercevait parfois derrière les carreaux. Puis il passa aux gens, aux filles qu'il avait toujours vu à moitié dénudées, et qui jouaient souvent dans la piscine –où il aimait bien aussi aller se baigner avec Sachi pour apprendre à nager–, les hommes de main de son oncle qui circulaient librement et vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Encore une fois il se lassa rapidement de sa nouvelle activité, et décida de redessiner les motifs sinueux de la chemise blanche contre laquelle il était appuyé, marmonnant doucement dans son coin des choses compréhensibles de lui seul. Un bâillement le prit et il posa sa joue contre le ventre de Doflamingo, alors qu'il n'entendait plus que vaguement la voix de ce dernier. Peu à peu, ses yeux se fermèrent, alors qu'il se laissait bercer par le chant de quelques oiseaux marins qui passaient au-dessus de la propriété.

Lorsqu'enfin il raccrocha, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Doflamingo de trouver le petit endormi contre lui. Néanmoins il ne bougea pas, et eut même un sourire amusé s'il ne se trompait pas d'ici…4… 3… 2… 1… Le sourire du Capitaine s'accentua alors que Sachi sortait, à moitié en panique, du même bâtiment que l'enfant. Ce même sourire s'agrandit encore lorsque la baby-sitter pâlit à la vue de l'enfant contre lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, ainsi qu'une grande inspiration, Sachi se dirigea finalement vers le Capitaine, priant intérieurement pour sa survie.

-Heu, commença-t-il sans grande conviction une fois devant l'homme.

-Oui ? le questionna le flamand rose, amusé au possible.

-Ahem, tenta Sachi pour se donner contenance, je… jesuisdésolé, dit-il rapidement en avalant à moitié ses mots.

-Pourrais-tu répéter, je n'ai strictement rien compris à ton charabia ?

-Je… suis désolé, repris Sachi en faisant un effort pour maîtriser sa voix.

-De ?

-J'aurais dû mieux surveiller Asling, s'expliqua-t-il en massacrant son t-shirt d'anxiété. Il… Il a réussit à m'échapper, je suis désolé !

Le jeune homme continua à massacrer son haut, attendant de voir si son interlocuteur allait réagir. Tout autour d'eux, la plupart des gens continuaient leurs activités, hormis quelques curieux qui s'étaient arrêté pour observer la scène avec curiosité.

-Je… Je vais le récupérer, proposa finalement Sachi en faisant un premier pas hésitant vers l'homme.

-Oh, mais il ne me dérange pas, lui répondit Doflamingo, stoppant la baby-sitter par la même occasion. Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas le réveiller ?

-Non… Non, bien sûr, répondit le plus jeune. Je ferai attention évidemment, tenta-t-il.

-Mieux vaut ne prendre aucun risque, à son âge il a besoin de repos pour bien grandir, répliqua le Capitaine. Puis j'ai bien le droit de profiter de mon neveu, tu ne penses pas Sachi ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

-Ou… Oui bien sûr, répondit ce dernier. Je… Désolé, dit-il une dernière fois avant de faire demi-tour.

Cette discussion était somme toute stérile, et ne reflétait qu'un jeu pour le pirate qui savait parfaitement que le jeune homme ne s'opposerait jamais à lui la partie était jouée d'avance. Sachi avait-il au moins le mérite de tenter sa chance à chaque fois, bien qu'il finisse toujours dans le même état : à moitié paniqué de savoir l'enfant de Law entre les mains gigantesques de cet homme sadique et cinglé. Et puis qu'allait dire le médecin en rentrant ?

* * *

Laissant échapper un léger soupir d'exaspération, Law observa son fils s'amuser comme un petit fou sur les genoux de son Capitaine à tous les coups il avait encore trouvé un moyen d'échapper à Sachi. En son for intérieur, le Chirurgien se demanda si cette petite boule de nerfs qui lui servait de rejeton se calmerait un jour ! Soupirant à nouveau en se disant qu'élever un enfant n'était pas de tout repos, le médecin se dirigea finalement vers le canapé.

Relevant la tête dans sa direction, Doflamingo esquissa un sourire en regardant son cadet avancer vers lui d'un pas agacé. Dans ses bras, Asling s'agitait comme la pile électrique qu'il était et sautillait sur ses genoux tout en lui racontant une de ses aventures fabuleuses, une de celle que seuls les enfants peuvent vivre. Réalisant alors que le pirate ne l'écoutait plus, il se tourna pour voir ce qui accaparait tant l'attention de ce dernier.

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage dès qu'il reconnu la silhouette qui s'approchait d'eux, et ses yeux pétillèrent de joie en même temps qu'il sautait des genoux de Doflamingo –ce dernier l'aidant à descendre sans trop se faire mal. Immédiatement, il se mit à courir en direction du médecin, aussi vite que ses petites jambes pouvaient le porter. Amusés, les gens se poussèrent sur le passage de la petite fusée.

-Papa ! hurla l'enfant en même temps qu'il se jetait sur les jambes de son père.

Un sourire doux aux lèvres, Law se pencha et souleva aisément son fils d'un seul bras, le serrant contre lui. Asling passa alors ses bras autour de son cou, et posa sa tête contre son épaule, lui faisant un énorme câlin, heureux qu'il soit renté. De son côté, le chirurgien relâcha instinctivement tous ses muscles, se détendant au contact de son fils, en faisant sourire tendrement plus d'un. Mais il ne les voyait pas, et se concentrait sur ce petit être qui réclamait toute son attention.

-Hey bonhomme, l'accueillit Law. Ça va, tu t'es pas trop ennuyé ? le questionna-t-il.

-Nan, répondit l'enfant, avec Onc' Doffy on zoué et les marionnettes !

-Avec Oncle Doffy, on a joué avec les marionnettes, le reprit gentiment son père.

-Et c'est marrant ! s'exclama l'enfant sans trop faire attention à la remarque de son père.

Law sourit simplement, écoutant les babillages de son fils qui lui racontait sa journée. Il continuait simplement à s'approcher de son Capitaine afin de lui faire son rapport. Ce dernier, son éternel sourire cloué aux lèvres, le regardait, amusé de la situation : qui aurait cru que Trafalgar Law serait un père aussi avenant ? Pas lui en tout cas, et il s'amusait chaque jour des déboires que le paternel rencontrait avec son fils plein de vivacité et avide d'aventures.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Asling n'avait jamais quitté l'enceinte de leur demeure et ignorait encore l'étendue du monde par-delà les murs qui l'entouraient. Le petit n'avait pas encore vraiment manifesté le désir de voir le monde extérieur, et Doflamingo restait persuadé que Law n'était pas étranger à ça. Mais il était aussi certain que bientôt l'enfant voudrait satisfaire sa curiosité, et ce jour-là il sentait qu'il allait bien rire !

Ce fut d'une oreille distraite qu'il écouta le rapport de son subordonné, se contentant de le fixer en silence. Finalement, lorsque Law se tut il observa à son tour son Capitaine, un échange silencieux semblant se faire entre eux, chacun se jaugeant. Même Asling s'était tu et observait la scène en silence, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son père. Sauf qu'au bout de deux minutes, il ne tint plus en place et se redressa.

-Papa ? appela-t-il doucement.

Le médecin tourna lentement la tête vers son fils, et, passant une main dans les cheveux de ce dernier, il prit la direction de sa chambre sans un regard de plus pour Doflamingo. Ce dernier sourit en observant le dos du plus jeune s'éloigner. Oh, il était au courant des magouilles qu'il était en train de mettre en place, et il était certain que Law savait qu'il savait. Ce qui était assez amusant d'ailleurs. Mais il n'avait rien dit, curieux de la suite des évènements : comment son Petit Law allait se débrouiller pour voler de ses propres ailes ?

De son côté, le chirurgien regagna rapidement sa chambre, où un Sachi à moitié paniqué l'attendait, et qu'il fallu en partie rassurer : non il n'allait pas le tuer, non il n'allait pas le jeter en pâture aux poissons, non il n'allait pas s'en servir comme cobaye ! Encore que… la dernière option pourrait s'avérer intéressante… Mais bon, c'était autre chose qu'il avait en tête pour le moment ! Aussi reposa-t-il son fils à terre, ce dernier partant courir dans les pattes de Bepo.

-Où en es-tu pour ce que je t'ai demandé ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

-Ah ! J'ai terminé il n'y a pas longtemps, lui répondit le jeune homme.

-Bien, abrégea le médecin en se tournant vers son fils. Asling, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher à ça ! le gronda-t-il de sa voix.

-Mais ze veux faire comme Papa ! rouspéta le bambin qui tentait d'attraper le nodachi de son père.

-Quand tu seras plus grand, trancha son paternel.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Law se rapprocha de son fils, déposant son bonnet sur l'étagère, et attrapa le petit dans ses bras. Il le fit gentiment tourner tout en lui mordillant le cou, ce qui fit rire Asling à gorge déployée. Le pirate laissait place au père, et il allait profiter de chaque secondes qui allaient s'écouler.

-Allez, au bain, moussaillon ! lança-t-il en prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

Bon, autant dire que la salle d'eau fut quelque peu transformée en piscine municipale… Mais au moins s'étaient-ils amusés ! Asling s'était entre autre entreprit de se faire une coupe punk, non seulement à lui-même mais aussi à son père ! Ce dernier se trouva rapidement aussi trempé que son fils, à la seule différence que lui était toujours habillé. C'est donc tous les deux enroulés dans une grande serviette qu'ils sortirent pour rejoindre la chambre et s'habiller.

Encore qu'habillé fut un grand mot pour le plus jeune qui ressortit vêtu d'une simple couche et qui se mit à courir dans tout le studio –parce que oui, ils avait finalement déménagé pour un espace plus grand, essayez de vivre à quatre dans une chambre et on en reparle ! Bref, le fait était que présentement une petite fusée courait entre les meubles pour échapper à son père qui le coursait.

Finalement, Asling vint se réfugier derrière Bepo qui se retrouva mêlé aux rires à son tour. Du moins c'était ce que pouvais déduire Sachi depuis la cuisine où il préparait le dîner. Le menu sera simple : une salade composée et du poulet frit accompagné de pommes de terre sautées. Il en était à préparer le poulet, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de l'enfant résonner depuis le salon.

-Main'nan c'est moi le Ca'taine ! avait-il crié.

-On dit maintenant et Capitaine Asling, l'avait repris Law.

-Mais c'est moi ! ne lâchait pas le petit.

Nul doute qu'il avait encore piqué le bonnet de son père. C'était sa nouvelle lubie depuis quelques jours : il prenait le bonnet –bien trop grand- de son père pour l'enfiler et jouait au Capitaine. Cela les amusaient tous plus qu'autre chose, même s'il fallait parfois hausser un peu le ton pour calmer certains de ses caprices. Mais au final cela restait définitivement plus un jeu qu'autre chose.

-Alors que fait-on Capitaine ? demanda finalement Bepo.

-On mange ! s'écria Asling.

-Il va falloir patienter encore un peu Capitaine ! lança Sachi depuis la cuisine, rentrant dans le jeu à son tour.

-Mais ! déclara Asling de manière très philosophique en courant vers la cuisine. Daddy, on mange quoi ? questionna-t-il en déboulant à l'intérieur.

Et Sachi sourit devant la vision du gamin en couche-culotte, un bonnet trois fois trop grand sur la tête, tombant devant ses yeux et l'obligeant à le relever constamment.

-Salade, poulet frit et pommes de terre sautées, répondit le blondinet.

-Ouais, poulet frit ! reprit le petit.

Ah, il savait bien que ça lui ferait plaisir ! Puis Law rentra à son tour, attrapant son fils dans ses bras.

-Hé bien, tu as encore le temps de mettre son pyjama avant de manger Capitaine ! lui dit-il.

-Nah ! répliqua aussitôt le dit "Capitaine".

-Quel Capitaine digne de ce nom se baladerait comme ça ? renvoya le chirurgien.

-Mais !

-Allez file t'habiller avec Bepo ou tu vas attraper froid ! lança-t-il finalement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'un Capitaine n'attrape pas froid !

-Si tu fais assez vite, le poulet sera prêt dès que tu seras revenu, intervint gentiment Sachi.

-D'accord ! céda finalement Asling.

Ce fut donc Bepo qui récupéra le plus jeune pour l'emmener s'habiller, tandis que Law pouvait enfin parler avec le blondinet.

-Alors ? le questionna-t-il simplement.

-Cela prendra un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais c'est faisable, répondit-il simplement ce dernier en commençant à faire cuire le poulet.

-Quand ?

-Dès que vous êtes prêt.

-Soit, dans trois jours, décida le médecin.

Puis il laissa Sachi à la préparation du dîner, partant intercepter son fils sur le chemin de la cuisine. Il allait falloir commencer à le préparer pour ce qui allait suivre. Et cela allait commencer avec une petite sortie en ville dans les quartiers les plus calmes. Après tout, il lui avait promis de l'emmener pour son anniversaire : soit demain ! Et il sentait d'avance que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos ! Mais au moins cela laisserait le temps à Sachi de commencer les préparatifs.

-Alors ? le sortit de ses pensées la voix de son enfant.

-Si tu aidais Bepo à mettre la table, ça irait pus vite, lui répondit Sachi.

-Mais ze suis le Ca'taine !

-Capitaine, le reprit une nouvelle fois Law.

Ah ça aussi c'était une affaire de patience : toujours reprendre le plus jeune pour lui apprendre le vocabulaire. Oh il ne se faisait pas de soucis : la locution de son fils se forgerait encore avec l'âge et les mots qu'il avait encore du mal à exprimer seraient un jour corrigés. En attendant, il continuait à le reprendre et lui apprendre la prononciation correcte.

-A table ! les appela finalement Sachi.

-Ouais ! répondit le cri de joie du gamin qui se précipita vers la table.

Le dîner se passa sans heurt, et chacun mangea avec appétit, Asling ayant juste du mal à couper sa viande, et dut demander de l'aide à son père. Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt calmement, Asling jouant avec Bepo et ses jouets dans un coin, tandis que Law avait été appelé par son Capitaine et que Sachi travaillait.

Ce fut le lendemain matin que le réveil fut difficile pour le plus jeune, résultat du fait qu'il n'avait pas voulu se coucher tôt la nuit dernière. Aussi protesta-t-il faiblement lorsque son père vint le réveiller, et Law se retrouva avec son fils accroché à son cou comme un bébé koala à la fourrure de sa maman, continuant tranquillement sa nuit. Bah, un bon chocolat chaud et le petit serait reparti pour la journée !

Et comme prévu, à peine une demi-heure plus tard, Asling courait joyeusement dans tout le studio, excité à l'idée de sortir et en plus c'était son anniversaire ! Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait avoir des cadeaux en plus d'un gâteau au chocolat ! Ça serait la plus belle journée de toute sa vie ! Comme chaque année en fait, mais ça c'était une autre histoire !

-Asling ! l'appela son père.

Autant dire que le rappliqua à une vitesse faramineuse, faisant sourire son paternel.

-Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit ? lui demanda-t-il en plaçant correctement la casquette sur la tête de son fils –le Soleil tapait fort aujourd'hui.

-Oui Papa, répondit son fils.

-Bien, alors on peut y aller.

Law tendit la main à son fils qui l'attrapa avec enthousiasme pour le suivre, Bepo venant se placer derrière eux.

-On sera de retour ce soir, lança Law à Sachi qui les regardait depuis le salon en acquiesçant.

Il avait eu des journées éprouvantes, vraiment, n'allez pas croire qu'être au service de Doflamingo était de tout repos, loin de là ! Mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer à quel point sortir en ville avec son fils aurait été aussi épuisant ! Il avait dû le rappeler à l'ordre plus d'une fois, faillit avoir deux ou trois crises cardiaques intérieures devant l'inconscience face au danger d'Asling, et crut qu'il allait finir par craquer ! Mais au final ça s'était plutôt bien passé, peut-être même mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé… Son fils avait été heureux de sa première journée en ville et c'était le principal.

Dans tous les cas, Asling était au moins aussi épuisé que lui à la fin, voire peut-être même plus, et sur le chemin du retour, il avait trouvé une place dans les bras de Bepo et se reposait tout en mangeant sa glace à la fraise. Et allez savoir où il avait trouvé l'énergie de s'amuser encore à la petite fête que Sachi lui avait préparé. Le bon côté des choses fut qu'il ne fit aucune histoire pour aller se coucher et s'endormit d'ailleurs très rapidement.

Lorsque Law revint dans le salon, Sachi et Bepo finissaient de débarrasser, aussi s'assit-il sur une chaise en attendant qu'ils le rejoignent. De là ils discutèrent une dernière fois tous ensemble des préparatifs et de ce que chacun aurait à faire. Après quoi chacun partit se coucher.

Ainsi les choses se passèrent malgré tout calmement le jour suivant, jusqu'au troisième jour où Law vint réveiller son fils alors que le Soleil n'était pas encore levé. Ce dernier protesta faiblement, mais se laissa entraîner par son père et habiller par ce dernier. Puis il continua sa nuit sur son épaule, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'ils étaient en train de quitter de l'enceinte du château.

-Tu partirai sans même me dire au revoir ? les arrêta soudainement une voix.

Sachi sursauta, Bepo se figea et Law soupira. Evidemment, il aurait dû compter là-dessus : il ne les laisserait pas filer tranquillement à l'anglaise hein ? Un peu à contrecœur, il se retourna néanmoins pour faire face à Doflamingo qui les regardait, son éternel sourire dément vissé sur ses lèvres et ses lunettes toujours sur son nez.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé les scènes d'adieux, répondit simplement Law.

-Dommage, répliqua simplement son Capitaine – futur ex-Capitaine d'ailleurs. Je me demande ce qu'il va devenir, dit-il soudainement après une courte pause.

Un sourire ourla les lèvres du chirurgien.

-Peut-être un pirate comme son père.

-Oh, je suis sûr qu'il fera un jeune rookie intéressant.

-Sans doute…

Puis sans un regard il reprit sa route, son fils toujours dans ses bras et ses deux acolytes sur les talons.

-Adieu, Capitaine… murmura-t-il dans le vent.

Posant son menton au creux de sa main, Doflamingo regarda le petit groupe quitter l'enceinte du château et disparaître dans l'obscurité. Une ombre se glissa alors à côté de lui, à peine éclairée par les premiers rayons du Soleil levant.

-Il est parti ? demande une voix profonde et masculine.

-En effet, répondit le blond, le regard toujours sur la porte.

-Il n'a pas comprit le vrai sens de votre question, non ?

-Ah que veux-tu, notre petit Law a encore du chemin à faire ! Mais je reste curieux concernant la suite des évènements…

Et, dans la douce musique d'une ville qui s'éveillait, un bateau filait doucement sur l'océan.

* * *

Bon, j'trouve ce chapitre assez moyen au final, sans doute le fait d'avoir eut une pause forcée, j'ai un peu de mal à me remettre dedans. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous aura plu ! =D En attendant je vais m'atteler au chapitre 3, rendez-vous donc au prochain chapitre !


End file.
